


Almost

by Mosstrokun



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bromance, Clumsiness, F/M, Falling In Love, Flying, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstrokun/pseuds/Mosstrokun
Summary: Reader can't hide her feelings for Revali, and almost falls off because of her own falling in love.





	Almost

When you thought of Revali, you always felt like you almost have a crush on him. Why almost? He's a bit a jerk, for starters, a very presumptuous and handsome jerk; you're simply not interested in people who goes around treating others like they're less; more specific, you don't like how he treats Link. 

But you have to admit, and you hate to admit it, he has a good heart behind all that narcissistic, idiotic, rude and cocky parts, but as yours truly just explained he is a narcissistic, idiotic, rude and cocky. Sadly, to your dismay, Link noticed your... Hate crush towards the Rito.

And he had to bring it when you guys were visiting the Rito's town. 

As previously mentioned, Link and you where in the Homeland of the Rito's, doing some chores, collecting some data on Zelda's behalf. To which you didn't mind at all, since you get to sleep on the softest beds a Hylian like yourself could ever dream of, man you knew it costed you more, but goodness dear, is so wonderful. 

Today, you had waken up earlier than Link, so you decided to wait for him on flying platform. But first you got all geared up, with your claymore on your back, and your heavy armor, you were geared up for the mission to come. 

In your mind you hoped to maybe find Revali, but at the same time you dreaded the idea a bit. But, there you were at 6 am, sitting alone on the platform. You looked up, the skies looked clear, and no clouds to be seen in the distance, then you looked bellow, the lake underneath the town. You still wondered what motivated the Ritos to even perch themselves up so high, well at least if they fell down, there's water to catch them (even if it hurts to fall down to the water from a high altitude)

Then you redirected your eyes back to the skies. You were starting to feel bored, until you heard a familiar "Morning", It was Link "Morning sleepy head! Shouldn't you be getting breakfast?" You teased, but Link just smiled. 

So you guys talked, mostly about what they should eat and where would you need to go next with the data needed. It was all light hearted, until Link asked the next question "Say you have a crush on Revali, don't you?" If had been drinking something you probably would have choked on it because of the shock "Me?! A having a crush on that jerk?!" You laughed getting up from the spot you were sitting, you kept talking while going on circles around the champion.

"What would make you say that?! Come on, Link!! you know me better!!!" You say blabbering nervously "Besides, I don't like jerks!! Specially narcissistic jerk like him!!!" You finish rambling, using all the air you had in your lungs, all while Link just stared at you. While you panted, he then spoke up again "First, you are really bad at lying, so it's better if you don't, also you give yourself away with the fact you start to pace around while doing so" he shot "Second, your face gets pretty red, like you put apples to shame by how red your face gets, every time you talk with him" at this point you dramatically clucked your chest by how accurate his words shot you "Third, I don't mind if you do" 

 

That last part made you confused "Hold on, what? You don't mind?" You got close to him and crouched staring intensely at him "you don't mind, me, linking, him?" He nods, you look surprised, his face soften "See, (Y/N), I know that Revali is a narcissist prick, but he isn't a bad guy. I'm your friend, just because he and I don't get along doesn't mean I should persuade you of not linking him or shame your feelings for him" but then Link frowns "Of course, if he ever hurts you, I'll cook him into a soup" this made you giggle, imagining Link chasing after Revali with a pot and a soup spoon. But then, you realize that you have indirectly admitted that you liked Revali, making your face go back to its lovely shade of Red.

You get up, and start your nervous rambles (again), plus your pacing "Ah dammit!! If I think about what you say, Revali might also know my feelings for him! If it was that obvious for you, then it must have been clear as day for him!" You move in a zigzag from your previous spot, to then make an "Ah!" Sound along a mortified face "WAIT! Remember all the teasing?! That must mean he does know! Why otherwise would he get so close when he does that?!" You stumbled a bit, since you crossed your feet Link listened but his eyes stared to focus on your frantic step.

"Aaaah! Just thinking about all this makes my heart skip a beat! It almost feel like- ah" You then realized how awfully close you were to the ledge, and how claymore on your back just tipped you off. You saw how you began to fall, and how Link tried to reach you but failed too. 

And so you fell, the cold air hitting your body spread a rather familiar numbness on your skin, but you couldn't stay put!! With your heavy armor and sword you plus the waters below you are sure to drown! So you start to remove your items, first your sword! 

Fighting with the strap around your chest,you pull it off your through your head and let it fall, the sword then went down faster. You then hurry to undress yourself, pulling away all of your metal armor, having trouble with the chest plate. 

You got it! All of the armor is off and so is the sword, now it's time for you to pray that your bones doesn't crack when you hit the water! Hopefully not, but You're sure going to feel like you got slapped on your entire body, at least mostly on your back!! 

Then something unexpected happened, you slowed down, the air that was going past you so furiously, was now felt like a gentle breeze, but then again, the air did something unexpected, a strong gust sent you upwards. You screamed, it had shot you upwards, sending you even further from you previously fell, and without your control you flipped over belly down, you didn't even noticed when it happened, but now Revali was underneath you!

"Grab on!", he calls out, but you didn't even needed to be told, your life depended on it!!

With a fast grab, you hugged Revali, and of land on his chest with a rather hard impact "Ouch..." Was the first thing that came out of your mouth. 

You were shaking, trying to force yourself to breath regularly but that proved to be a bit difficult either because the cold airor your close shave with death. But you had something to sat "Aah...Aff thanks.... Revali", he puffs "Took you long enough" but you just chuckle "Sorry..."

It was now quiet. The wind was blowing, and you could hear how it passed through Revali's wings, yet, it was quiet. The world slowed down, from how fast Revali was flying, your heartbeat, everything slowed down. "say... Revali, I think I owe you one" you whisper "Of course you do! Making me do all these acrobatics because your clumsiness" he scoffs, you couldn't help but feel like you got salt rubbed on an open wound "Right" you say, admitting defeat, but something was off "hold on... 'my clumsiness' ? How did you even know I fell down because of that?" You interrogate him, with a huff he responds "It's not hard to put 2 and 2 together, when someone knows you well (Y/N)" you hmm, you could leave it at that but... Something wasn't right! So you try something...

"True... But you know, even if that was the case, you did get here pretty fast..." You say, waiting for a reaction, since you got none you pushed forward "I mean, I almost touched the water. Which leads me to think that maybe .... You were watching, both me and Link talk, and then jumped into action when you saw me fall..." that made Revali laugh "Don't be ridiculous!" He responded "I was just doing some rounds around town, and saw you wailing in the air, that's all" you then softly said "So you were, indeed, watching both Link and I" this made Revali stop laughing, for a moment it seemed like you just trapped him in a corner, until he shots back "(Y/N) if you keep this off I'm dropping you into the water" he says irritated. The flight continued, but you had something, something stuck in your mouth, and that something wanted to get out, and maybe, just maybe, that odd feeling motivated you.

You don't know why it did, you just know it had to be said now. So, in a rather bold move, you hug him tighter, deciding to say the next:

"You already did though..." You say "I almost fell down because of you!"

...

"what?" 

That was it, that just now, was your confession, although, really clumsy, you confessed your feeling for the Rito, who obviously didn't understand a peck of what you just told him. 

That's fine by you, thought, since you can always try later again. That later would be when you're not so much of a mumbling dummy, so it's better to give you time.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is very Silly  
> 2)the world needs more Revali/Reader  
> 3)This fic IS SO SILLY  
> 4) I did this on my phone, so Autocorrect might have changed something and I didn't noticed  
> 5) My English sucks, so don't worry about pointing out my mistakes  
> 6)It's short but sweet! So thanks for reading!


End file.
